The Best Laid Plans: A Comedy of Errors in 3 Parts
by busymommy
Summary: Alice plans a Masquerade Ball for Prom.  The only problem-she'd set the date for Friday the 13th.  But that was all superstition, right, surely nothing was going to go wrong!  FAGE gift for Jessica Hale Whitlock.
1. Chapter 1

**FicAwesome Gift Exchange- TAKE 2**

**The Best Laid Plans…A Comedy of Errors in Three Parts**

**Written for: **Jessica Hale Whitlock  
**Written By:** busymommy  
** Rating**: T with some language AH/ non-canon, OOC

**Summary/Prompt used:** Alice needs to have a party so she chooses a small holiday to celebrate and something happens!

**Disclaimer:** I own none of it, SM owns it all. I just put them in jacked -up situations and see what happens! Thanks so much to Nails233 for her AWESOME emergency betaing skills.

* * *

**~PART ONE~  
**

**PLANNING**

**APOV**

Bored! God, I was so bored. I should've probably been sitting heartbroken, and yet, I couldn't seem to muster the energy to be bothered. Jasper and I were finished. And really, did I have a reason to be upset? It had been almost a week now and I'd broken up with him, after all. If I were completely honest (something I tried rarely to do), we'd had nothing in common and were better off as friends than we'd ever been as a couple. He liked history, books, and quiet, while I loved shopping, parties, and fun.

A party! Yes! That's what I needed! Something I could plan to distract from my absolute boredom. I mean, Edward was senior class president and he would have to help me get the principal behind this, but I knew we could do it. I just needed to find a good reason, a theme. We'd just had a dance a few weeks ago for Valentine's Day, so it was gonna be a hard sell. I'd need to have it all planned out ahead of time before I went to Edward for help.

Really, I loved my cousin, Edward. We'd grown up together. But, he seriously needed to get the stick out of his ass. I was sure he would know what a good time was if it walked up and bit him. His girlfriend, Tanya was even worse. She's completely vapid. Honestly, a box of rocks had more personality. But hey, if that's what made him happy, then so be it.

I pulled out my day planner to see what holiday was coming up soon. There was nothing in the near future that looked overly promising. Racking my brain, I scrambled for any idea. Well, Mardi Gras was coming up; I could pull from that for inspiration. Then, like a bolt of lightning, inspiration struck. A Masquerade Ball! It was perfect! Rolling off my bed, I sat down at my desk and booted up my laptop. Opening Google, I did a search for ideas for a Masquerade Party. Flipping open a nearby notebook, I started bookmarking sites and making notes. Bouncing in my chair, I could barely contain my excitement. This was going to be the best damn dance Forks High School had ever had!

**/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\**

By the time I finished, I'd scrawled out four pages of ideas. The colors and themes of Mardi gras would be ideal for the Ball and we'd be able to get supplies on sale after the holiday was over, so that would squash the argument that decorations would be too expensive. The Gym would be the perfect place to have it. We could drape swathes of fabric around the ceiling, using the basketball hoops as anchors. I had tons of lush colored bolts of fabric that I had been collecting ever since I'd started designing clothes for myself and my friends, Rosalie and Bella, and they'd look absolutely decadent. Pulling over my sketch pad, I roughed out the gym and started filling things in. Grabbing my art pencils, I went to the studio my mom had created in the spare room and added in the fabric colors. By the time I'd finished my sketching, the gym was transformed into an opulent New Orleans antebellum ballroom, redolent with the aura of Carnivalé.

Once the decorations were out of the way, it was time to move on to the entertainment. There really wasn't much of a selection; it would have to be the DJ from Port Angeles that we used for every event in Forks. Luckily, the guy was good and reliable. He also cut the school a break because he was an alumnus. So really, that was a no brainer. I really wanted to add something extra, a little special thing to kick things up a notch. Oh yeah! I wrote myself a note to call and see how much a costumed fire eater and a couple mimes would cost. It would really fit the theme. We could use a little class in Forks and this dance was going to bring it!

Refreshments would be tricky. I wanted better than the usual cookies, brownies, and cupcakes that we talked the parents into baking. I wanted a small buffet—hot and cold finger foods, fruit and vegetable trays, pastries and a large cake decorated to fit the theme. Soda in cans was not good enough for my dance, oh no! We needed several bowls of punch. I was going to have to call Aunt Esme. She owned a wedding planning service. I was sure she would know a few caterers. Hopefully, one would be willing to give us a deal on the food, too. I can be incredibly persuasive when I wanted to be, which, really, was most of the time.

We needed a date. It was already Mid-March. Checking my calendar again, I started ruling things out. Spring break was in three weeks. There certainly wasn't enough time to plan anything before that. But, then, the only thing to contend with was Prom and graduation. SHIT! Prom! That's the ticket! We can combine my theme with Prom! That way, we could crown a King and Queen, too. Sometimes, my ideas were so genius I scared myself. I was bouncing on my bed in anticipation. Looking back at my calendar, there was really only one option. The second Friday in May. It was a couple weeks before graduation and the wedding season. That should make it easier to lock in the contracts for everything and possibly get better deals, since they wouldn't be in their busy season yet.

Rubbing my hands together gleefully, I couldn't wait to present everything to Edward. We were going to need a Prom committee, too. Of course, I would lead it all up, since it was my idea, but I still needed minions to pull it all together. See, I was feeling better already! I'd just needed to plan something fun, and as usual, it lifted my spirits. Most of the details were roughed out. There was only one thing left to figure out. Costumes.

My friends couldn't be relied on to figure these things out for themselves. It always fell to me to make sure everyone was appropriately attired for anything we went to. I sat back and reflected on my friends, their personalities, and what I knew would be perfect for them. Really, the guys were a no-brainer. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were inseparable. For years we had called them Three Musketeers. "All for one and one for all" suited the guys to a tee. Athos, Porthos, and Aramis would be the perfect costumes for them.

Rosalie was also fairly easy to figure out. With her statuesque beauty, she was often referred to as a goddess. For Prom, she would be. Her classic blonde, blue-eyed beauty would make her the perfect Aphrodite. A gorgeous one-shouldered, Grecian column dress, embellished with bronzed accents and jewelry would create the perfect look for her. Bella was a little harder. She was so quiet and self-deprecating. She really didn't see herself as pretty as all. Rolling to my back, a playbill from the last time we went to the Broadway shows in Seattle caught my eye. Of course! Bella would make a absolutely perfect Christine Daaé from Phantom of the Opera. The costume from the Opera Ball would be phenomenal on her!

Scribbling the ideas in my notebook, I was quite pleased with myself. Now I just needed a costume. I'd spent years being called a pixie; I was going to finally use it to my advantage. I'd always loved Shakespeare's play a Midsummer Night's Dream and dreamed of being Titania since the first time I read it. I'd never get a better opportunity. Flipping to a fresh page in my sketchbook, I began designing my costume. Flowing, gossamer fabrics in shades of green and brown that would float over top of each other, reflecting the natural environment that fairies lived in were the ticket. As the Queen of the Fairies, I'd need a crown and decided on an elegant tiara. My hands flew over the paper as I sketched it all out. Iridescent wings that would capture the strobe lights the DJ would use rounded out the costume. It looked magnificent. Nothing I could rent or buy would ever be more perfect than what I could make myself.

The only thing that was missing for me was a date. There really wasn't anyone at Forks High that remotely appealed to me. Hell, even when I dated Jasper it was only because he was the best option available. That was an idea. Jasper and I were still friends. We could go to Prom as friends and no one would think anything of it. He hadn't shown an interest in anyone since we'd broke up. I'm sure, when the time came and all the announcements about Prom were made, he'd call me first. I was still the best option out there for him and I was sure he knew it, too.

A sharp knock on my bedroom drew my attention away from all the stuff scattered around on my bed. I called out for whoever it was to come in. My mom peeked her head in the door.

"Dinner is almost ready, honey," she said. "Do you think you could come down and give me a hand setting the table? We are having company. Your Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle, and Edward are coming over."

"Sure thing, Mom," I answered, pushing everything to the center of the bed so I could get up.

"Working on some new designs?" Mom asked, spying the open sketch pad.

"Well, sort of. I really can't talk about it yet, not until I talk to Edward, but once I get that out of the way, I'll be more than happy to tell you what's going on." I placed a kiss on her cheek as I passed her at the doorway. "You can rest assured though, it will be epic!"

Mom laughed. "Ali, honey, everything you do is of epic proportions. They just usually end in some kind of disaster. Promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course I will. It's not like it's anything dangerous. I was working up some ideas for Edward to go over for Prom. I just want to get his feedback first, before I tell anyone else."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Surprisingly, Edward was receptive to all of my ideas, even the one about his costume. The first official meeting of the Prom Committee was the next day after school and they would be electing a committee chairperson. Damn! Someone else was probably already gunning for the position. Well, I'd just have to up my 'A' game if I wanted to have a chance at organizing things. Really, though, it just made sense. It was my ideas, my vision that was being recreated. I'd be the best woman for the job.

After we helped clear up from dinner, Edward and I headed in to hang out in the family room to watch some TV until his parents were ready to leave. He seemed a little nervous, almost wired with tension. I didn't push the issue. I'd learned a long time ago that the fastest way to find anything out from my cousin was to ignore the obvious. It always worked, and that night was no exception. After we had sat in companionable silence for a while, Edward cleared his throat.

"So, uhm, I suppose Bella has called you by now, right?"

"No, I haven't talked to her all night, now that I think about it." I pulled out my cell to see if all the bells and whistled were turned on. Everything was fine and there were no missed messages, from Bella or any one else. "That's strange. She and I are usually talking or texting all night long. I need to give her a call."

"Oh, cuz, I wouldn't advise that right now if she hasn't called yet. I have a funny feeling that she is decidedly unavailable.

"What do you mean, E! We are best friends, we share everything."

"Well apparently you are sharing more than you ever thought you would." He shook his head, as if he were trying to wake up after a long sleep. "When we were driving over, I saw Bella and Jasper coming out of Carver's Café. They looked really close for just friends. Jasper opened the door for her and was holding her hand. He gave her a kiss before helping her up in his truck, too."

I was shocked. My ex boyfriend and my best friend. That was a pair that I would have never pegged. As a matter of fact, I'd hoped for years that Edward would look at Bella as more than my best friend. I guess he waited too long.

Edward was still looking over my notes while my brain tried to wrap itself around the idea of Jasper and Bella together. I could see his eyes hurriedly scanning over my notes.

"It looks really good, Ali!" he exclaimed, "It's a good thing you got over your superstitions, too."

"What do my superstitions have to do with anything?" I asked distractedly, still in shock over Edward's news about Bella and Jasper.

Well, you have Prom scheduled for Friday, May 13th, 2011," he answered. Turning the page so I could see it too, and tapping his finger on the date I'd written down.

"It's actually perfect, Ally Cat! It is one of the few weekends all spring that something else won't be going on."

Oh, I couldn't believe it. Me, the most superstitious person in the world, had picked the biggest day for them to come true and scheduled one of our most important events of my life for that day. I shook my head and refocused. Friday, May 13th. What the hell was I thinking?

* * *

_**A/N: Here you are Jessica! I hope you enjoy it! Part 2 will be up tomorrow morning, with Part 3 ****following on Thursday. We are going to drag out your fun for a little while! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**FicAwesome Gift Exchange- TAKE 2**

**The Best Laid Plans…A Comedy of Errors in Three Parts**

_**Part 2 of Jessica Hale Whitlock's FAGE gift. When we left our 'heroine', she was trying to convince her cousin to use her Prom ideas. In the midst of it, she discovered her best friend is apparently dating her ex-boyfriend and that the prom is on Friday the 13**__**th**__**-now, back to our story…..**_

****

**Part 2**

**PREPARATIONS**

Before Edward left the house, we had talked about what the Prom Committee would need to do, how many people we would need, and what sub-committees we would need, too. Edward also promised to get me all the information that the other dance committees had used throughout the school year, so I could draw on their notes.

I'd also spoken with Aunt Esme and elicited a promise from her to help me with hiring a caterer. I'd have to stop by her office when I got out of school. I'd get whoever headed the sub-committee for refreshments to come with me. Aunt Esme also offered her help with the decorating. I thanked her and told her I would let her know if the decorating committee needed her help. I didn't think we'd need it though, I mean honestly, I'd been organizing parties since I was five and still playing with dolls. My tea parties had been legendary in preschool.

Once they'd left, I retreated into my room to mope about the Bella / Jasper situation. I didn't have any right to be upset, I really didn't. I didn't want to date him anymore. I just never expected him to find someone to replace me so soon, especially since I was still flying solo. And, as for Bella, I was really hurt she hadn't said anything to me. I mean, hell, we're supposed to be best friends, for Christ's sake! Besides, isn't there like some unwritten code that you don't date your best friend's ex? I just couldn't believe she kept it a secret from me. Then I got really mad. It had only been a week since Jasper and I ended things. How long had they been seeing each other? Was he actually cheating on me? With my best friend? My blood seethed at the idea. Maybe that was why she hadn't told me.

I snatched up my phone and shot off a text to Bella, in all caps, demanding that she call me as soon as she got my message. While I waited I planned out exactly what I was going to say to her. I mean really, how dare she betray me like that! I debated calling Rose, too. I knew she'd totally take my side. I tried to work on some homework while I sat on my bed seething and waiting for Bella to call me. Fifteen minutes and no response or phone call. What a crock! I plucked at the knots of thread on the patchwork quilt my Nana had made me, all thoughts of homework gone. Thirty minutes. I was beyond livid at that point. Who the hell did she think she was? I hit speed dial for Rose, ready to blast Bella to pieces.

When Rose answered, I could hear loud background noise, like she was in a crowded room. She yelled at someone to turn it down and once they did she came back to the phone.

"Hey Ali, what's up?"

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up! Frigging Bella and Jasper, that's what! I can't believe one of my best friends is dating my ex! How dare she! I mean, friends just don't damn well do that shit! Right? Isn't there a code or something that says you can't date a friend's ex? Well, isn't there? And really, they're already kissing in public? We only broke up a week ago! She was probably sneaking around behind my back! Some friend she turned out to be! To think of all the time I invested and for her to betray me like this! Well, don't you have anything to say?"

Rosalie sounded bored when she answered me, only fueling my anger. "Are you done with your temper tantrum? You are completely overreacting about this situation. You broke up with him, not the other way around."

I suddenly realized that all the background noise was gone, as if Rose had moved somewhere else.

"Oh my God! She's there with you isn't she? Is Jasper with her? I can't believe you are going along with this! Did you know about it all along? How long was he cheating on me?"

"Mary Alice Brandon! Shut the hell up NOW!" Rose bellowed into the phone. Immediately cowered, I stopped talking. Rose was the only person capable of intimidating me and she just had, in spades. "Are you quite finished? If not, I can hang up until you get yourself under control."

"No, I'm done," I replied the bitchy, sullen tone still present.

"Fine. Now, first of all, I have NO idea where you got your information from, but it's wrong. Jasper never cheated on you. Whoever told you that was a damn liar and I'd like the opportunity to find out where they came up with that shit so I can set them straight." Rose paused, as if waiting for an answer. Great! How was I supposed to tell her I had no proof? Luckily, she let the silence go on for only a few more seconds, and then continued. "Second, Bella would NEVER betray your trust that way and I can't believe that you'd think that of her. FINALLY, they have been dating for about three days, and only after long conversations with Emmett and me. They like each other and you made it abundantly clear, in your overly dramatic, movie of the week, drama scene in the cafeteria last week, that you were completely done. Why should they not have the chance to see if there is anything between them, just because you don't want to share the toy you threw away? You know what they say, Alice—One man's trash is another man's treasure."

"Well, but…" I started, swallowing hard, knowing I had no real argument. Rose was right. I didn't want Jasper anymore and I had no right to dictate who he spent time with. With a sigh, I let it go. "You're right Rose. When Edward told me he saw them together and Bella didn't answer my texts, I assumed the worst."

"So, you're telling me you completely lost your shit on zero facts, one sighting of the two of them together, and a missed text message? Really? That's pretty sad, Alice."

"I know, Rose, I get it. Tell Bella I said to ignore my text message. And, I guess, since I'm not part of a couple anymore, I don't get invited to hang out with you guys anymore?"

Rose huffed, her exasperation obvious. "Seriously? You think we would dump a friend like that? Emmett and I were watching a movie and Jasper and Bella stopped by. Bella had offered to lend me a book, so while she was out and had transportation, she brought it to me. As a matter of fact, they have only been here about ten minutes and were already getting ready to leave. Chief Swan said she had to be home early because we have school tomorrow morning. This wasn't planned and you aren't being excluded." Her tone gentled, "Alice, you need to accept that Jasper is going to date and since we live in such a small town, there's a good chance you will know whoever he decides on."

"No, its good, Rose. I guess I was just surprised over it being Bella that he was dating, and I suppose I really didn't think about what would happen after I ended things." Clearing my throat, and changing the topic, I brought up Prom. "Anyway, Edward and I were talking about Prom tonight and I came up with some great ideas, as far as theme and everything. He's going to announce a committee meeting for tomorrow afternoon to start organizing everything. I hope all of you will come and help out. I am hoping to head the committee."

Laughing, Rose replied, "Of course you are hoping to head it! Besides, you are the best party planner ever, who else would do as good a job? I'll be there, but I can't speak for Emmett, Jasper, or Bella. But, I am sure your friends will support you."

We chatted a few more minutes and hung up, things decidedly better than when I called. I was being an idiot, and I knew it. I probably knew it before I even dialed the damn phone. My overactive brain and big mouth almost got me in another mess.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I met my cousin in the front office before school started so that we could present our ideas to Mr. Banner, the principal. Edward was right, of course. He always was. Mr. Banner had already earmarked May 13th for Prom, based on all the other things that the school was involved in for the spring. I couldn't get away from the date. I steeled my nerves, squared my shoulders, and set my mind that I was still going to organize the best damn Prom Forks High, and Forks, had ever seen. Mr. Banner approved the plans and we were on our way!

The message about Prom went out in the morning announcements and Edward even offered some hints as to what the theme might be. By lunch, there was a serious buzz going on. Good! I hoped that meant that we'd have lots of volunteers at the meeting. Edward smiled that secretive smile of his whenever anyone asked about it, just telling them they would need to come to the meeting if they wanted to find out before the official announcement was made.

I headed straight to the cafeteria, where the meeting was taking place. Walking through the door, I was shocked at the turnout! It seemed like better than half of the Senior class was there and quite a few Juniors had shown up, as well. I joined Edward near the front of the room, where he stood with Mrs. Cope, our class advisor, and the other members of the Senior class officers. He waited until five minutes past dismissal and then called the meeting to order.

"I'd like to thank everyone who joined us this afternoon, especially the Junior class officers and the other Juniors that have joined the ongoing tradition of helping the Seniors with the Prom," he paused, taking a drink of water, cleared his throat and continued, "The date for Prom is set for Friday, May 13th. As always, it will be held in the Gym. The main group will be divided into sub-committees to ensure that everything from decorating, to entertainment, to refreshment, to tickets is all taken care off. Tickets will go on sale in approximately one week, with the cost increasing by five dollars every week they are on sale, so get them early. My cousin, Alice Brandon, has offered to head up the Prom Committee and all sub-committee chairs will report to her directly. She will, in turn, report to the Class Officers and Mrs. Cope. So, without further ado… here's Alice with more information."

Edward turned, offering me the floor. Grabbing my notes and the sign-up sheets, I made my way to the center where he stood. Looking out over the sea of faces, most of who towered over me, I was so nervous to be presenting my ideas. What if they hated it? Then, I saw them. In the far right corner, standing together, with wide smiles on their faces, were my friends. Rose, Emmett, Bella, and Jasper were all there to support me, just as Rose had said they would be. With a silent nod between us, I began presenting my ideas.

"Hey guys! Here it is, the Big Reveal! The Prom theme for the 2011 Senior class is… A Masquerade Ball!" I paused as the noise level in the room went through the roof.

The buzz of excitement was palpable and I couldn't have been more thrilled. Everyone really seemed to like the idea! I tried to pull things back together so I could continue, but no one could hear me over the din. Helplessly I looked around, trying to catch anyone's attention. Suddenly, a loud whistle sounded above the crowd, followed by a shouted "HEY!" Looking for the source, I saw the Junior Class President, Jacob Black, lowering his hands from his mouth. Shooting him a grateful look, I continued.

"All right everyone! We are starting this a little behind the curve, so there is a lot of work to be done in a relatively short period of time. Of primary importance is deciding on a design for the tickets. I sketched out a couple ideas and I am going to tack them up here for everyone to look at. If anyone has a different idea, we'd be thrilled to hear that tomorrow. The class officers will be voting on the final design and all ideas MUST be in by tomorrow after school so we can get them to the printer as soon as possible. There are a few things we need to decide on right away, as well, because they will require ordering merchandise. Tickets will be sold up until two weeks prior to Prom. That puts tickets on sale for a total of three weeks. But we need to do this to secure the funds in order to pay for all the little extras we'd like to do."

I went on to explain the ideas for decorating, refreshments, entertainment, and even gift bags for each senior that I'd discussed with Edward the night before. All the ideas were met positively, with members of the Art Club and the Drama Club offering additional suggestions garnered from their own experiences. Scribbling notes, I was excited with the extra feedback. Finishing up my presentation, I laid out the sign-up sheets for the sub-committees on a side table and stepped back. I let everyone know I would be in touch as to when the different groups would be meeting and invited anyone who was interested in volunteering to please come find a committee that fit their interests.

As the group broke apart and people crowded the table to sign-up, I was surrounded by my friends. Rose gave me a hug while Emmett messed up my hair.

"You done good, squirt," his booming voice warmed me. Emmett always had a way of making a person feel like a million bucks, he was so easy-going.

"Thanks, Em," I looked at them all, not missing the fact that Jasper and Bella were holding hands. Plastering a smile on my face, "Thank all of you for showing up! Now, what are you going to help with? I'm not taking no for an answer! Emmett and Jasper, I really need your help for decorating. Your height will come in handy. Bella, you get along so well with everyone, would you consider handling the Refreshments Committee? You'd have to negotiate with the caterers and stuff to get us the best deal?"

Bella blushed at the compliment and bit her lip, as she always did when she was nervous. "Uhm, sure, yeah, Alice. I mean, if that's where you think I'll be best."

Pulling her into a hug, I replied, "Yay! Yes, you'll be perfect for it!" Then, looking at Rose, "I want your help on ideas for the gift bags. You always have the best, original gift ideas for birthdays and holidays that I know you'll come up with some awesome suggestions."

Rose agreed, too. As the crowd dissipated, several of my classmates stopped to tell me where they were going to help and how much they were looking forward to it. Ben also mentioned that he liked the ideas for the tickets, but he'd gotten an idea in his head, and wanted to draft it out to see how anyone else felt about it. I encouraged him to do so, reminding him that Edward and I had to have it by the end of the next day. Waving to others as they left, I walked to collect the sheets and my notes.

Edward and Jake were talking about how the Juniors could help. Not wanting to interrupt, I just lifted my hand in a light wave and made a motion that I would call him later. He nodded distractedly, waving back. Walking to my car, I looked over the sheets. People had volunteered pretty evenly across the board and we were going to have plenty of help. Things were off to a great start!


	3. Chapter 3

**FicAwesome Gift Exchange- TAKE 3**

**The Best Laid Plans…A Comedy of Errors in Three Parts**

_**Part 3 of Jessica Hale Whitlock's FAGE gift. The announcement as been made, committees are formed, and everyone is excited. Lots of preparations have been made and everyone has worked hard. What's next?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**PART 3**

**PICTURE PERFECT**

The sun streaming through my bedroom windows woke me before my alarm. My eyes shot open. It was here! We'd made it! Prom day! I bounced out of bed and twirled my way to the garment bag hanging on my closet door. I'd made my own costume and it was gorgeous! Layers of earth and grass toned fabrics flowed from an empire waist bound with golden cording. The sleeveless shoulders were fashioned from braided cording and I'd managed to find iridescent wings on the internet. I couldn't wait for everyone to see it.

I'd made Rosalie and Bella's costumes, too. They'd never seen mine; I'd hidden it before all of their fittings. Rosalie could have played a Greek goddess in Clash of the Titans, her costume was that perfect. As for Bella, when she'd come in for her last fitting, she actually had tears in her eyes when she looked in the three way mirror. She was absolutely glowing, the beauty she hid under hoodies and jeans finally shining through for everyone to see. Jasper would be enchanted.

Yes, I'd fully accepted their relationship. They had something that Jasper and I'd never had and it was so obvious to everyone around them. They just clicked. It became that much easier to accept, knowing they were deliriously happy. And, despite the fact that I was the "fifth wheel", my friends never made me feel like one. They included me in everything, just like nothing had changed. Of course, that could be different after tonight, when they saw who my date was for Prom.

I'd held out hope that someone would ask me. I don't know if it was because of whom I was or if all the Seniors were really paired off, but no one ever asked me to attend with them. So, last week, I bit the bullet and asked someone I knew wasn't going. He'd accepted and had even agreed to wear a costume reminiscent of Puck from a Midsummer Night's Dream, too.

Within thirty minutes I was showered and downstairs for breakfast. I hadn't fussed much with my make-up or hair. Rose, Bella, and I had appointments in Port Angeles to have the works done - hair, mani's, pedi's, and make-up. Our parents had gotten together to arrange it without our knowing when the school administration had announced that all Seniors would be able to miss school, with parental permission and not have it affect their record. Rose would be picking us all up in an hour.

When she got there, I checked with Rose to make sure Emmett had picked up the guys' costumes the night before. I'd ordered them the week after the first committee meeting and they'd found me three Three Musketeers costumes after a couple weeks of searching all their locations. Tanya had opted to dress like a French noblewoman from the same time period, so she could match Edward. Like I'd said before, she's completely vapid. She didn't have an original thought in her head.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Three hours later, Bella, Rose, and I were perfectly made up. I'd taken photo stills from Phantom of the Opera and Clash of the Titans with me to ensure that Rose and Bella's styles perfectly matched their costumes. My short pixie cut did not lend itself to an elegant up-do, but when I explained my Titania costume to the stylist, she'd worked magic. My hair was softly spiked all over the place, with gold strands woven through and small iridescent butterflies hidden within.

On our way back to Forks, I turned on my cell phone. Within seconds, it chimed for several missed voicemails and texts. Rose looked over, surprised, while I scrolled through them. Typically, most of my messages came from her or Bella, and we had been together all morning.

The first message had a corresponding text. It was from Lauren, the girl who had co-chaired the gifts committee. It was a minor question about tissue paper for the gift bags and I disposed of it with a couple of quick text messages.

The second and third voicemails were from Paul, one of the Junior class officers who had worked with us on decorating the gym the night before. Apparently, some of the decorations had fallen, but the second message was his assurance that they had been able to get everything back up in place. He had also sent a text, so I was able to discard that as well.

The fourth message was from the caterer, who had been unable to reach Angela, the co-chair for the refreshments committee. She was out getting ready for tonight, too, so I wasn't surprised. They had conflicting times as to when they could deliver the food to the school. I called Sue Clearwater, our contact there and left her a message letting her know the custodians were expecting them at the school at five and would make sure they had access to everything they needed.

The next message was from the DJ. He was just confirming what time he would be at the school, as well. He also mentioned something about electrical outputs. I wasn't too worried about any of that stuff. He'd already done several dances, three this school year alone, so there shouldn't be any issues. I called him back, and when I couldn't reach him, I left a message, giving him the same information I had given the caterers.

The final message was from Emmett. I could hear Edward and Jasper in the background. All of them were laughing uproariously, about what I had no idea. Emmett said something about great costumes and then dissolved into another fit of laughter. Shaking my head, I ignored it.

Looking at Rose, I reaffirmed what we all already knew, "Rose, honey, your boyfriend is weird as hell."

"What was that all about? I could hear him all the way over here," she asked, while she kept her eyes focused on the road.

"I don't know, something about the costumes being great. Of course they're great! What could be better for the guys than the Three Musketeers?"

Bella and Rose both agreed.

Rose drove to my house first. The girls' costumes were still in my studio. My mom oohed and aahed over our hair and make-up, insisting on taking pictures before we got into our dresses. We hammed it up for her, making crazy faces and just generally being silly. My friends hugged Mom and me before leaving, carefully carrying the garment bags containing their costumes out to Rose's car. They were all going to the dance together, but as the head of the committee, I wanted to be at the school a little earlier, to ensure that everything was going smoothly. It was probably a good thing, anyway, since I still hadn't told them about my date, despite their incessant prying while we were at the salon.

My phone chimed with another text message. My date, letting me know he'd be there at 4:30 to pick me up, so I didn't have to go to the school stag. Really, he'd been so understanding about all of this when I asked him at the last minute. It wasn't really that I was embarrassed it was just, well… Okay, I was embarrassed. I mean, seriously? I organized the entire Prom and yet I couldn't get a date. He was a nice guy and a great friend, but I'd had all of these romantic notions of going to Prom with someone special.

It was actually a story Mom told me, about how she went through three Prom dates before finally going with someone who was just a friend that had finally convinced me to ask him. She talked about how much fun they'd had because there were no expectations, other than to have a good time. She ended up dating the guy for almost a year afterward. So, really, it couldn't hurt, right?

I had about three hours until he would be here. All I had to do was put on my costume, everything else was done. I decided to have a light lunch before I headed upstairs to lay everything out. Walking back into the kitchen, I ran into my mom again.

"Hungry, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I am. I was just going to grab something light to hold me over until we eat at Prom."

"Well, sit; I'll get it for you. I'd hate for you to mess up that pretty manicure," she replied, shooing me over to the breakfast nook.

Mom sat with me while I ate and told me more stories about her own Prom. She had such a way of conveying them that I was in stitches and trying hard not to cry from laughter. Dabbing a napkin under my eyes to keep my mascara from running after yet another funny story about her classmates, I thanked her again for keeping me company.

"Well, I guess I might as well get ready. I am sure I need to do some face repair, but thanks so much for all the funny stories, Mom. It's nice to know that fond memories can come out of the most ridiculously horrible situations," I said, moving to kiss her on the cheek.

Mom gave me a tight hug, a wistful look in her eyes. "I can hardly believe we are here. It seems like just yesterday you were a little girl with skinned knees and a dirty face." Stepping back, she laid a hand against my cheek, "But look at you now, all grown up." Dashing unshed tears from her eyes, she straightened. "Enough of that. Off with you to get even more beautiful than you already are!"

"You want to come help? You can lay on the bed and giggle with me while I get ready," I asked.

"Definitely!" she exclaimed. "Race you!" She took off running for the stairs, with me right on her heels. She flopped on my bed, her chin in her hands. "Well, I've seen your gorgeous costume and the amazing job the salon did on your hair and make-up. Let's see what else you've got."

"That's pretty much it. Here's my shoes," I held up a pair of strappy sandals, the same metallic color as the cording on my dress, with ribbons that ribbons that would wrap around my calves, "and a matching purse. I don't really have any jewelry that works with it and couldn't find what I was looking for, so I was just going to use a piece of ribbon as a choker."

"Hhhhhmmm, I think we can do better than that." Reaching into her sweater pocket, Mom pulled out a matching pair of slave armlets that looked like wrapped ivy. "Here. These were your grandmother's. They aren't anything really expensive, but they were something a little different that she'd had. I never asked where they came from, not wanting to know that story, but I think they'll be perfect. And maybe, you could use this?" Opening her hand, she held out a pendant, a large square of amber, with a complete dragonfly intact inside of it.

Squealing, I scooped up the jewelry and gave her another kiss. "Mom! They're perfect! Oh my God, it's exactly what I need! I can put the pendant on my choker and these bracelets are incredible. Thank you so much!"

She sat back with a smile. "Well, now, let's get you dressed. That young man will be here soon to pick you up and you don't want to keep him waiting too long."

With laughter and sighs, the two of us laid out everything I needed for the evening. Mom held my costume as I stepped into it and zipped the back, before fastening the choker around my neck. I slid the armlets up above my elbow, adjusting the wrap to make sure they were secure. As I tied off the last sandal ribbon, I heard the front door close and my dad's voice calling out, looking for us.

Letting him know we were in my room, Mom turned back to look at me all dressed. Motioning for me to turn, I whirled like a ballerina, stopping when I heard a low whistle from the door. My dad stood there, leaning against the frame, a sad smile on his face.

"Well," he began, swallowing against the lump in his throat, "if it weren't for the twirl, I wouldn't have recognized you. I almost didn't recognize my little girl underneath all of your finery. You look beautiful, honey. Your young man is lucky to have the prettiest girl at Forks High as his date."

Bounding over to him, tottering on the heels of my shoes in my haste, I gave him a big squeeze. "Don't be silly, Daddy, we're just friends. Besides, Bella and Rose look even more spectacular!" Stepping back and smoothing my skirts, I looked up at him. "Do I really look okay?"

"Much more than okay," he answered. Our moment was broken by the peal of the Westminster chimes through the house. The doorbell. "Well, let me go get that, so I can be appropriately intimidating. I'll see you ladies downstairs," and giving me a kiss on the cheek, he was gone. Mom touched up a spot on my hair and then followed him down the stairs.

Picking up my clutch and the pashmina shawl I'd borrowed from Rose in case it got chilly, I stopped for one last look n the mirror. Deciding everything was as perfect as it was going to get, I walked out of my room, pulling the door closed behind me. I could hear my parents in the living room, their voices drifting up the stairs, along with the deep, well-modulated tones of my date. I descended the stairs, feeling like a princess in a fairytale.

When I stepped into the living room, the conversation stopped, as three heads swiveled in my direction.

"Hi, Jake." Jacob stood near the windows, the late afternoon sun drifting across his face. He'd dressed as Puck, just as he promised opting for a loose fitting pant instead of the tights, though. The greens and browns only served to accent the golden brown skin he'd inherited from his Native American ancestors. "Your costume is perfect."

"Wow. So is yours." He fumbled with a box in his hand, walking over to hand it to me. "My dad said it's customary to bring your Prom date a corsage. I hope you like it." Inside the box was a wrist corsage fashioned from cream roses and greenery.

I was suddenly quite shy around this young man that I'd spent hours with over the past six weeks. Nervously, I laid my things down on the chair and removed the flowers from the box before placing it on the chair, as well.

"It's lovely. Would you mind helping me put it on?" I asked, extending the flowers toward him. Nodding his head, he took them and slid the slim elastic band around my wrist. "Thank you."

I was oblivious to the rest of the room until the flash went off on Mom's camera. Startling at the intrusion, I stepped back. The next few minutes were spent in posing for pictures for Mom, and it gave me a chance to regroup. Smiling for the pictures, I quietly berated myself to get a grip. This was still just Jake and we were just friends, no matter how handsome he looked.

Looking at his watch, Dad cleared his throat loudly, his signal to Mom that enough was enough. Shooting him a grateful look, I picked up my clutch and throw, and asked Mom if she would dispose of the box from my flowers. Jake shook my dad's hand, promising to bring me home safely, and then escorted me out the door, his hand resting lightly under my elbow. I stopped short, though, when I saw the car in the driveway. In place of the old Rabbit he normally drove was a little red sports car. I gasped and turned to him in surprise.

"Sam and Emily rented a limo, so he lent me his car," he said with a shrug. Sam was Jake's cousin, and a Senior. "I didn't want you to have to show up in my beat up piece of shit car."

"It would've been fine, but this is really nice," I answered quietly, sliding into the low slung car as Jake held the door.

The drive to school was relatively quiet, Paramore's 'Only Exception' played softly in the background. After he parked, Jake walked around to open my door for me. I waited, fiddling with the clasp on my purse. As we walked into the school, he rested a hand low on my back and I caught my breath. His touch was so warm. I mentally warned myself to pull it together. We're just friends, I reminded myself, and couldn't help the wistful sigh that escaped my lips.

**

* * *

**

_**K so either I lied or I can't count. Let's go with I can't count! Bonus for Jessica, though, her little story is a little longer than I expected. Next update to follow soon! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**FicAwesome Gift Exchange- TAKE 4**

**The Best Laid Plans…A Comedy of Errors in Three Parts**

_**Part 4 of Jessica Hale Whitlock's FAGE gift. Awwww everything seems to be going wonderfully. She's pretty, he's handsome, and all of the crises have been averted. Or have they? **_

* * *

**PART 4**

**PITFALLS**

The Gym was a flurry of activity. The DJ and the custodian were engaged in a standoff in the corner, the caterers had just arrived, and some of the Juniors who had volunteered, but weren't attending, were dealing with issues with the decorations. I started with them first.

Apparently, someone had accidentally flipped the switch that raised the basketball nets. Several of the fastenings had pulled loose from the strain on the fabric. Fortunately, nothing had torn, but, at the end closest to the door, almost all of the drapings were down. Seth and Leah were on ladders while some kids I didn't recognize were handing fabric and fasteners back up to them.

Seeing the worried look on my face, Leah rushed down the ladder to reassure me that everything would be done in less than 20 minutes, and that it looked worse than it actually was. Knowing she wouldn't let me down, I thanked her again for all of her hard work. I also shouted out my thanks to the others, before heading down to see what the issue was with the DJ.

Mr. Tait, the custodian was vehemently shaking his head in response to something the DJ was saying. Meanwhile, the DJ was gesturing wildly, electrical cords in his hands. Seeing the discussion was getting heated, I hurried my steps, mindful of the thin heels I was walking on.

"There's nowhere else. You're gonna have to make do!" Mr. Tait said, his voice slightly elevated above the bare whisper he normally spoke in.

I can't make "do" as you so succinctly put it," the DJ responded. "I have to have more power or there won't be any of the lights the committee requested. Just tell me where the outlet is, I'll get more cords out of the truck if I have to."

"Gentlemen, what's the problem?" I tried to keep my tone calm, despite the fact that Prom was due to start in two hours, half the decorations were down, and the DJ had not even started setting up.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Alice, the committee chair. Let me know what you need and I'll see what I can do to help."

He and Mr. Tait started talking at the same time, both raising their voices in an effort to be heard over the other. Mr. Tait was going on about safety and fire codes, while the DJ kept saying he knew how to do his job. The conversation was going in circles and I could barely understand them. The cacophony was unnerving and I had to shout in order to get a word in edgewise.

"STOP, PLEASE!" both men immediately stopped talking and looked at me in shock. Jake was behind me stifling a laugh. I looked at the DJ, "Now, what do you need to get this equipment set up. The Prom starts in two hours. And I'm sorry, what is your name again?"

'You can call me Mike, miss. I can get it all set up in an hour and be ready to go, but I need more power sources. I am setting up here in the corner and wanted to snake a cord under the bleachers to the power supply against the back wall, as well as the one right here," he gestured to the wall. "But, this man says I can't because of fire code issues. Miss, I've been setting up for dances here for three years and it's never been a problem before now."

Turning to Mr. Tait, who was muttering under his breath, I asked him what the issues were on his side. Meanwhile, Jake had moved to stand behind me, resting his hand on my back in support.

"Alice, we can't have loose cords lying around all over the place. If there's a fire, someone could trip and get hurt. It's irresponsible to even consider it."

Mike started talking over Mr. Tait. I held up my hand and both men stopped talking again.

"All right. Mike, can you ensure that the cords will in no way stretch in front of any exit from the gym?"

Yes, miss, I sure can. That is a triple wide outlet back there. If it will make this man happy, I will grab enough cords out of the truck to run them all under the bleachers and just move the stand over a bit, so as to make sure nothing is blocked. I'll need access on the other side to some outlets as well, too. All the lights are on remote sensors, I just need a power source to run them."

"Will that work Mr. Tait?"

"It surely will, Alice." He answered. "I just don't want to take a chance on any of you kids getting hurt tonight. Proms are special and we don't need no accidents."

"Okay then. Mike, go grab your cords and do what you need to do. I'm trusting you to make sure that none of the exits are hindered. I'll be back to check on things in a few minutes, after I check in with the caterers. And you will have everything up in time?"

"You can count on me, Alice. I can get done even sooner if a couple of those boys could give me a hand putting the lights in place on the other side of the gym. It'll save me from having to run back and forth to make sure the connections are good."

Breathing a sigh of relief, I told him I'd send some guys to help him as soon as they were done with the decorations. Looking back to the other end of the room, I saw Seth pulling down the ladder he'd been standing on. The drapings were all back in place. Calling to him, I asked him to please help Mike out with anything he needed and grab anyone else that could help, too. He passed the ladder off to someone else and called for his friends Quinn and Brady to give him a hand. Jake offered to help, as well, and I gave him a grateful smile and thanked them all, before heading to the cafeteria.

Three employees from the caterer's were bustling around the kitchen, putting trays together. I did a mental checklist of what the refreshments committee and I had decided on. We had opted for a large buffet of hot and cold hors d'oeuvres instead of a full dinner. When we asked during ticket sales, many couples said they would rather go out to dinner on their own and have more time for dancing and spending time with friends. I didn't see a single hot pan in sight. Instead, large trays of sandwiches, assorted fruits and cheeses, and raw vegetables were spread out on the counters.

"Where is Sue Clearwater? I thought she'd be here to organize everything?" I asked the woman in front of me.

"Sue had to make another delivery right quick, one of the trucks broke down and we had to carry two parties at the same time. I'm Rebecca, you must be Alice," she answered.

Yes, Rebecca, I am Alice and this is NOT the food that we had agreed on with Sue. We didn't have sandwiches at all. There are supposed to be sweet and sour meatballs, chicken drummies, and mini quiche. Where are our crab puffs? Our pigs in a blanket?" I knew I was raising my voice, I could hear the hysterical tone entering it, but I was truly panicking now.

"Are you sure, Alice? I mean, this is all Sue left for us to work with and…" she began, before I lost my thin hold on my self-control.

"This is all? What do you mean this is all? We have 45 couples due to show up within the next hour for Prom. They are expecting a full selection of hot and cold hors d'oeuvres! Where are the desserts? Where is the chocolate fountain for the fruits? Where are the punch fountains?"

I knew I was shouting. I didn't care. All of our hard work, all my amazing plans, and one by one they are all falling apart. I knew it! I am NOT superstitious; all of that stuff is true! I began plotting my cousin's death for discounting my fears; while I snatched my phone out of my purse and started dialing the number I had for Sue.

I felt a warm hand close over mine and looked up into Jake's dark eyes. I heard a voice, but I couldn't seem to raise the phone to my ear. Jake took the phone in his other hand and wrapped an arm around me, leading me over to a chair on the side of the room as he spoke to Sue for me.

"Sue? Hi, it's Jacob Black; I met with you a couple times with Angela about pre-planning for next year's Senior Prom at Forks High? Right, yes, I am friends with Seth and Leah. Well we seem to have a little problem with the food for tonight's Prom. Yes, I'm in the kitchen right now. No, apparently all the hot food is missing, the desserts, and the punch fountains. You do? Do you know how long? You do realize that Prom starts at 7, correct? All right. I will let Alice know what's going on. Yes, I will. Okay, we'll see you then."

I'd been staring intently at Jake the entire conversation, and began peppering him with questions the minute he disconnected the call. He stood in front of me, my phone extended between us, an amused expression on his face. The longer I carried on, the wider his smile got and the more his eyes danced. My rant trickled off as I looked at him.

"What is so damn funny?"

"You are, Alice. I have known you for three years and it still amazes me all the energy contained in one tiny little package. Now, are you done ranting so I can tell you what Sue said?"

I nodded wordlessly and he explained how the wrong food carriers had been unloaded off the truck when they had arrived at the school earlier. Apparently, all the fountains were still there, as well. Sue had assured Jake that the food would be ready and set up on time or she'd refund half of the fee she'd charged the Prom Committee. While we were talking, I heard another cell phone ring, and then heard Rebecca's voice murmuring. I looked up to see her staring at me, while nodding repeatedly. I was sure Sue was on the phone, telling her what to do to fix their fuck up.

The three of them sprung into action as soon as Rebecca hung up and started passing out Sue's orders. I was still worried. Taking Jake's hand, I looked up at him, my concern evident on my face.

"Jake, it's going to be okay, right? Sue isn't going to let us down, is she?"

He squeezed my hand reassuringly before answering, "Alice, it'll be fine. Where is that endless optimism we all count on? Now, come look and see what we accomplished with the lights and decorations while you were dealing with the kitchen disasters."

He led me out of the kitchen, still holding my hand. I looked at our joined hands. His hands were large, calloused, deeply tanned, while mine looked like even tinier than usual engulfed in his. And yet, it felt and looked strangely right, too. _Pull it together, Alice, you're just friends!_ But, I left my hand securely, safely held in his.

The gym was truly amazing, the DJ's lights were on and sultry jazz filled the air. The refraction of the lights teased the folds of draped fabric, their sheen bouncing the glow around the room. As my eyes darted around the room, I was mesmerized. We'd done it! The gym was transformed into the Mardi Gras celebration I'd imagined so many weeks ago. Without thinking, I whirled and threw my arms around Jacob's neck.

"Oh my God, Jake! It all looks perfect, EXACTLY how I imagined it! Thank you so much for all your help, especially today."

I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled at my enthusiasm and before I could step back, his arms wrapped around my waist and give me a light squeeze.

"You're welcome, Pixie," he said against my hair, before letting me go. I looked up at him, quizzically, "What're you thinking about?"

"Why'd you call me that?"

"Besides the fact that you're not much bigger than Tinkerbell, especially standing next to me? I dunno. It just seems to fit you. You flit all over the place, managing to be everywhere at once, you can magically fix anything, and in that costume, you epitomize every picture in every story about pixies." He glanced at me, his eyes lowered to meet mine, "But, if it bothers you, I won't use it again."

Lost in his gaze, I didn't register that he'd stopped speaking until he said my name. Pulling myself together, I answered him, my voice a breathy whisper, "No, it… it's… fine, if you want to. I don't mind."

The door opening behind me cast us both in sunlight and broke whatever the spell was that had a hold of me. Turning to see who was coming in the door we had designated for deliveries, I saw Sue Clearwater wheeling a large thermal container, a punch fountain balanced on top. She must have caught her kids, Seth and Leah, in the parking lot. They were both right behind her, similarly encumbered. Jake heaved a sigh, seemingly as disappointed as I was, but walked out to give them a hand. I followed, slowly, confused about what was happening between Jake and me.

Sue was ordering everyone around in the kitchen like a drill sergeant. All of the cold trays were prepared and already moved out to the buffet lines. She sent Leah off to set up the chafing trays and light the sterno, while she told Rebecca to fill the warming pans with water. The other two attendants, whose names I hadn't gotten, had run off with two of the four punch fountains. Seth was right behind them with the other two. They were to be set up at stations around the room to prevent people from clustering in one area. Once everyone was on their way, Sue finally paused to speak to me.

"Alice, I am so sorry. We had a truck break down and the orders got mixed together when they were loaded together on the other one. How much time do we have?" Her hands never stopped moving, even though she was looking right at me the whole time.

"The doors open in," I checked my phone for the time, "forty-five minutes. Will you make it?"

Absolutely, sweetie, don't worry. I'd called my kids and told them to wait here for me. I bribed them, but I knew they'd help regardless. Two extra pairs of hands are a huge help. Because we have enough time, I am going to wheel the carts right out to the buffet tables." She stopped bustling about and took my hands in hers, "It will be okay, I promise." Now, why don't you just relax and you and Jake go get ready to meet up with all of your friends?"

Seth came back in the kitchen just then, scooping up some more supplies and his mother told him to push one of the thermal carts out while he was going. When I tried to thank him, Seth just waved me off.

"It's no big deal Alice. I didn't have anything else to do until later, anyway. Just make sure that you leave the Juniors all your notes and tell them to pass them down to the Sophomores. I doubt any of us will ever top this, though."

Thanking Sue again, I let Jake lead me out the front, where the reception table was set up. Lauren and Tyler had just arrived, dressed as Romeo and Juliet. My distress must have still been showing on my face. Lauren asked what was wrong, worry creeping into her voice. Jacob began telling her about all the things that had happened, but managed to downplay everything and made it all seem almost humorous.

"It's probably a good thing Mr. Banner wouldn't approve your fire eater, Alice. Could you imagine? With the way things have been going, he might have set the gym on fire." Tyler teased and he and Jake started laughing. Lauren hid a smile, but when her eyes met mine, I could see the humor shining in them. I was unable to stay upset and joined their merriment. Lauren pulled my slightly away from the guys while they talked about the baseball team.

"So, what's the deal, Alice? You and Jake? When did that happen?" she questioned, her voice hushed so they wouldn't overhear.

"It's really nothing, honest. I didn't have a date, still, a little over a week ago, so I actually asked Jake if he would come with me. He was nice enough to say yes."

"Nice enough? Are you blind?" she said, stifling a shout. "Jacob Black has had a crush on you for the better part of two years. He never said anything because, well, you were with Jasper. By the way, you guys look great together. You could certainly do worse and he's sweet." I shook my head in denial, and she continued, "Just don't shut out the idea. You never know, it _is_ Prom night after all!"

She gave me a hug and we walked back over to the reception table. Looping her arm through Tyler's, Lauren pulled him around to sit down. Our classmates started arriving shortly after, and we were all busy greeting everyone and passing out the gift bags we'd made up. Everyone had put a lot of effort into their costumes and their exclamations over the decorations and gifts helped lift my feelings of doom. It got a lot better when Seth popped out and shot me a thumbs up. Everything was in place. The only thing missing to make my night complete were my friends.

I'd turned to gather some more gift bags from the boxes stacked behind the table, when I heard Jake's deep laugh boom out, joined by Lauren and Tyler's laughter. People still waiting to enter the gym also joined in and I whirled around, curious to know what was so funny. What I saw was the last thing I'd expected.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and the girls had just shown up. The girls looked amazing. Even Tanya looked less vapid than usual in her French nobility costume. She did seem a bit put out, though, and when she and my best friends moved out of the way, I saw why. I now also understood Emmett's odd voice mail from earlier, too. Jake caught the bags as I raised my hands to my mouth is shock.

I'd ordered their costumes myself. I'd been so specific. How on God's gracious green Earth could they have screwed it up? The Three Musketeers were exactly that. Instead of capes, breeches, and swords, the guys were dressed like 3Musketeers candy bars. Tears began to fill my eyes when I saw them.

"Oh, guys. No!" I gasped out. "I swear, I ordered you the real costumes, I would've never done this to you, you have to believe me."

"Shhhh Alice, it's alright," Jake whispered, taking my hand in his and leading me to my friends.

Rose and Bella surrounded me, trying to reassure me that things were fine, that the guys loved their costumes. Bella handed me a tissue, cautioning me not to spoil my makeup, which did make me laugh. The girl who never wore makeup was worried about mine! Then, Emmett came over and picked me up in one of his trademark bear hugs, swinging me in a circle.

"AliCat, the costumes are awesome! Don't you dare cry." He set me down and continued, "Besides, it doesn't matter what I or Jasper wear. You made Bella and Rose so beautiful that no one is even going to notice us."

"He's right, "Jasper agreed, and Edward also nodded his head.

"Cuz, I called the costume shop. It really wasn't your mistake. When they took your order, someone used the number 3 instead of writing it out. That was the only way they had of differentiating the costumes. The good thing is we all got free Halloween costumes if anyone has a party!"

"You guys are really okay with it?"

They all assured me they were and as I met each of their eyes, I could tell they were being honest. Well, except maybe Tanya, but I really didn't care what she thought. My friends were happy. In all the excitement, I'd forgotten that Jacob was standing just outside our little circle. Reaching between Edward and Emmett, I pulled him over to my side.

"So, uhm, you guys all know Jake, right?" Totally stupid question, since they all played football together, but I was having a hard time thinking on my feet. Luckily, my cousin wasn't suffering the same problem.

Edward extended his hand, "Hey Jake! Surprised to see you here. It was nice of you to take pity on Alice," he said, shooting me a wink.

"Not at all, I was more than happy to escort her tonight," Jacob answered, shaking Edward's hand then Emmett and Jasper's, too. "I was honored she asked me," he added, giving me another one of those wide, warm smiles that enveloped me.

"Well," Rose cleared her throat, breaking the bubble Jacob and I were in. "Should we go in and see what other magic Alice created?"

Everyone agreed and, after checking to make sure that Lauren was all set until Mrs. Cope came out, Jacob and I followed them. Everyone was scattered around the edge of the floor, talking. Checking my watch, I tapped Edward on the shoulder and tilted my head toward the DJ table. Edward left our group to take care of his duties as Class President. While I watched him lean over and talk to the DJ, I felt Jacob's hand take mine again. Looking down at our joined hands again, I gave his a light squeeze.

Edward took the mic he was handed and thanked everyone for coming. He then asked everyone to thank the Prom Committee for all their hard work. Everyone applauded loudly and I heard more murmurs about how nice it was. I stifled a laugh as I thought about what a disaster everything had been just two hours earlier. Jacob heard me and looked down, laughter dancing in his eyes too. He leaned toward me and whispered in my ear.

"Save your first dance for me?"

Speechless, I nodded and gave him a shy smile. I was saved from actually speaking to him by Edward calling me to join him up front.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we owe a huge debt of gratitude to my cousin, Alice Brandon. She has literally lived Prom for the last six weeks and all her efforts definitely show. Please join me in thanking her as she joins me."

I reluctantly let go of Jacob's hand and walked up front. Taking the mic, I waited for the cheers and applause to die down. When it did, I once again thanked all of the people who had volunteered, especially those who had headed up all of the sub-committees. After another round of applause, I cleared my throat.

"Now, without further ado, Class of 2011, I give you, your Senior Prom!"

The doors to the sub-gym opened and all the tables were revealed. The centerpieces were made to look like small Mardi Gras floats and beads and confetti adorned every table. Sue and her servers were all lined up at the buffet, and as promised, everything was perfect. Smiling happily, I joined the rest of my friends at our table. Jacob was telling them about all of the mishaps today, once again minimizing how bad it really was and drawing out the humor, rather than focusing on the negatives. Everyone was laughing at his stories. Well, everyone except for Tanya. Stopping Edward, I asked him what her problem was.

"We had a pretty big fight. We are only here together because she is more worried about keeping up appearances than she is about having a good time." He sighed heavily, "I knew it was a bad idea, but I thought she'd at least put forth some effort."

"Is that what you want, Edward?" I asked, silently cheering inside, but not if it meant my cousin was hurt.

"Oh yeah. I mean, I just don't see us going anywhere. I care about her, but I know she's not 'it' for me. I basically told her I didn't see the point in staying together like that. She agreed, but it wasn't on her timing so she is being pissy about it. I guess her plan was to dump me after graduation. I just beat her to the punch."

I gave him a hug. "Do the others know?"

"Yeah, she made it patently clear at dinner that she and I are 'just friends'," he air quoted for emphasis. "Emmett wanted to leave her ass at the restaurant. I'm thinking we should've, and then at least one of us would be having a good time."

"Oh you are having a good time; we'll all make sure of it. You won't have to dance once with her, if you don't want to."

When we sat down, Tanya suddenly decided she wanted to go talk to her friends. She got to her feet and just stood next to her chair. After a minute or two, she copped an attitude.

"Are you coming, Edward? I'd like to go see _my_ friends," she huffed in exasperation.

"So, go. No one's stopping you," he replied, turning back to our conversation.

"Really? You're going to make me go by myself?" Tanya was incredulous.

"Like you said, Tanya, they're your friends, not mine. Thankfully, after tonight, I won't have to spend any time with them."

"Well, I never!" she began, until Emmett interrupted.

"Yeah, and with that attitude, you never will either. I guess we can thankful for that."

Edward stood to ward off any further comments. "Look Tanya, you readily admitted that _this_," He gestured between the two of them, "wasn't working for you. Maybe it'd be better if you joined your friends for the remainder of the evening. Maybe then we can all enjoy the Prom." With that parting shot, he handed her her stuff off of the table.

Tanya gawped like a hooked trout before storming across the room to where her obnoxious friends, Kate and Charlotte, sat with their dates. They were the only ones at the table, so there was plenty of room for her there, anyway. When I went to say something, Edward held his hand up to stop me.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. I'm planning to have a good time. Now, I'm going to get some food to snack on. Anyone joining me?" The other guys all jumped up, too, but when I moved to stand, Rose shot me a withering look, while waving off Emmett.

Jacob leaned down, his mouth so close to my ear I could feel his breath moving the tendrils around it. "I'll bring you something back. Anything in particular you want?" I whispered no, my voice throaty as I thought about what Lauren had said and the way Jacob had acted ever since he picked me up at my house. He reached down and gave my hand a squeeze, before walking after the others.

"Alright, Alice, cough it! What are you doing here with Jake and why didn't you tell us?" Rose demanded as soon as he was out of earshot.

I told them the same thing I'd told Lauren. Then, I also told them what Lauren said. I was shocked when Bella said she'd known Jacob had liked me for years. Then I remembered that Jacob and Bella had been friends since they were little kids. It made sense that she would know the truth. Her next question made me stop and think, though.

"Do you like him, too, Alice? Even a little bit?"

I paused, more to gather my thoughts than anything else. I looked over to where the guys were waiting in line. My cousin and his friends, looking absolutely ridiculous as candy bars… and Jacob. Jacob who'd brought me flowers, held my hand, and calmed my nerves. Fingering the petals of the roses on my wrist, I looked back to my friends. "Yeah, I think I do, and maybe more than a little bit."

Bella sat back, apparently satisfied with my answer, a happy smile on her face. When Rose began to say something, Bella stared her down. For the first time in longer than I could remember, Rose actually shut up. Changing in the subject, Bella started mentioning some of the costumes people had worn. We looked around the room, each trying to out-do the other in finding the most ostentatious costume there. We were all giggling again when the guys came back, all four balancing extra plates of food. Jake and Jasper put plates down in front of Bella and me. Expecting to see Emmett doing the same, I was surprised to see Edward actually hand her a plate. Seeing my look, Edward laughed.

"What? You didn't really think Emmett could manage all his food, plus some for Rose, too, did you?"

The whole table laughed, while Emmett looked sheepish. Music swirled around us and girls started moving out to the dance floor to do the ChaCha Slide. I bounced out of my seat and grabbed Rose and Bella to come with me. We worked through the steps, laughing when one of us would miss a turn or a step. The DJ kept the music going, playing a great variety of upbeat dance music from the last two decades – all the stuff we'd grown up on. Then the tempo changed and the opening strains of Edwin McCain's "I'll Be" drifted out of the speakers.

"Let's slow it down a little bit and get these lovely ladies some dance partners. How 'bout it guys?" Mike called, out and couples started pairing off around the room.

Looking toward our table, I saw it was empty. Jasper swooped in to snag Bella and Emmett met Rose halfway across the floor. I didn't see Edward or Jacob anywhere. Disappointed, I decided to head out to the lobby and see how Mrs. Cope was doing at the table. I just didn't want to stand alone, a wallflower, while everyone else was dancing. As my feet left the edge of the dance floor, I felt a light, hesitant touch on my arm. Turning, I found Jacob there, a nervous smile on his lips.

"You promised me the first dance, remember?"

He held out his hand and I once again marveled at how it just felt right to hold his hand. We walked back near where my friends were dancing. Jake placed his hands on my waist, while I laid one of mine on his shoulder, the other slipping around his neck. I'd never been more thankful for my high heels than I was at that moment. Jacob began singing softly and I closed my eyes. I let my head rest against his chest and felt the steady beat of his heart. We danced the entire song like that. 'Far Away" by Nickleback followed and Jacob's arms tightened around my waist, letting me know he was content to stay where we were.

As the chorus approached, one of Jacob's hands left my waist. I felt him touch my cheek and I opened my eyes. He lifted my chin, looking into my eyes. The world fell away and all I saw was the handsome young man in front of me. I'd been distant friends with him for years, but I'd never really noticed him. In his eyes I saw the truth of what Lauren had said.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

My hand from his shoulder cupped his cheek as his head lowered. My eyes fluttered shut at the light touch of his lips on mine. I curled my hand tighter around his neck as his lips tenderly moved over mine, cherishing, savoring. By most standards, it was a chaste kiss, and yet I felt it all the way to my toes. Jacob lifted his head slightly, and then followed with a second kiss that was as enchanted as the first. His hand moved to the center of my back and he held my body against his, our hearts beating in unison.

The spell was broken by a change in the music and Bella teasingly whispering into my ear, "I saw that!"

Honestly I didn't care if the entire school saw. Jacob asked if I wanted something to drink and led me back to the table to sit while he went to get it. My eyes followed him across the room and I marveled at the fact that Jacob didn't already have a girlfriend. He'd been amazing all day today and I couldn't imagine him treating someone he cared about any less than he'd treated me. I missed Edward sitting back down, I was so engrossed in watching Jacob and the feelings he'd brought out in me.

"Oh, now there's a look I've never seen before," Edward teased.

Blinking, I turned toward him. "What do you mean?"

"Ali, you dated Jasper for the better part of two years. Never, once, even at the beginning, did I ever see you look at him like you are at Jake." Edward looked at Jacob, then back at me, "Jake's a good guy. I like hanging out with him, and so do the other guys. Not that you need our approval for who you date, but he'd be welcome if you did. And he's liked you for a long time; everyone in the school knows that."

"Well, apparently not everyone," I retorted, softening it with a smile. "I had no idea, and now I'm wondering what the hell I've missed out on, too."

I didn't get a chance to say more when everyone else picked that moment to return to the table. Jacob handed me a glass of punch and I smiled up at him gratefully. The rest of the night passed in a blur of dancing, both with my friends and Jacob. I never wanted the night to end and I really wanted to spend every minute dancing slowly with Jacob. Whenever we did dance, we kissed, and he made me feel special, cherished. I didn't want it to go away. But time stands still for no man, especially not and 18 year old girl with romantic dreams in her head.

Edward stood at the mic, while the rest of us crowded around the edge of the room. Jacob stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin resting atop my head. Once again, Edward thanked everyone from the Prom Committee for all the hard work we'd put into making the night a success. He also thanked everyone for their friendship and support while he'd been Class President. Finally, he thanked everyone for coming and said that the next set of songs would be the last of the evening.

Jacob led me to the floor to dance to Paramore's Only Exception. Once again I was wrapped in his arms and his lips held mine for almost the entire song. As it ended I looked over and saw my cousin sitting by himself. Taylor Swift began singing about being fifteen and I asked Jacob if he minded if I danced with Edward. Glancing at Edward, he nodded sympathetically and walked with me back to the table.

Grabbing Edward's hand, I tugged him to get up. "C'mon cuz, dance with me at our last high school dance."

Smiling, Edward went along with it and whirled me around the dance floor.

"It's really almost over isn't it?"I asked him.

"The Prom?" he answered, looking confused.

"No, E. High school, all of this," and I nodded my head around the room. "Next year, it'll all be different. I mean sure, yeah some of us are going to UW together, but it will never be like this again."

With a sigh, he replied, "No… no it won't. But we'll always have each other, Ali. And when we are old and grey, we can pull out our yearbooks together and tell our kids and grandkids about all the crazy shit we pulled in high school. Now, let me return you to your date, so you can end the night in the arms of the guy you came with."

He whirled me under his arm and right back to Jacob, who was waiting a few feet away. The DJ announced it was the last song, and I snuggled into Jacob's chest, his arms holding me tightly. The Miley Cyrus song from that movie she was in came on. It was so pretty and I couldn't remember the name of it. I'd have to find out, so I could always remember it when I remembered this moment

"Hey, Pixie?" I tilted my head back and looked up at Jacob, waiting for his question. "Edward said you are superstitious about Friday the 13th. Is that true?"

"Well, maybe a little bit, and look at all the bad things that happened today. I think I have good cause to be."

"But, in the end, didn't everything work out okay? I mean even the guys costumes. Sure they were wrong, but with Emmett's sense of humor, it just became fun instead. The decorations got back up, the DJ was able to use all his equipment, and Sue got all the food out and ready on time. Everyone has had an amazing time, from what I've seen." I nodded, lost in the earnestness that was in his eyes. "And what about you? Have you had a good time, too, Pixie?"

"I have Jake, more than I thought I would. Thank you so much for agreeing to come with me. Tonight was magical."

"I'd like it to be more than tonight. I've liked you a long time, Alice, but you were already with Jasper by the time I realized it. Is there a chance you might be even a little interested in being my girlfriend?"

_You, appear, just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover me  
All I need  
Every breath, that I breathe  
Don't you know?  
You're beautiful_

I answered him the best way I knew how. Leaning up on my toes, my hands teasing the hair at his nape, I kissed him. For the first time all night, Jacob deepened the kiss. Slanting his mouth across mine, he teased my bottom lip with his tongue and pulled it into his mouth. I nipped hi lip in return and his chest rumbled with laughter. I smiled up at him, knowing that for now, he was mine. It might only be until September, but just like with superstitions, anything was possible.

* * *

_**Jessica— I hope you loved it, sweets! It was fun to write from the perspective of a character I usually don't and using characters that I typically don't either. Thanks so much for the challenge!**_

_**Thanks also to nails233 for saving my butt on more than one occasion while I was writing this. You are an amazing friend and awesome beta! **_


End file.
